Ruthless yet Fragile
by Belle femme
Summary: he's merciless, ruthless, exiled individuals, he's vampire... a king to be exact the only royal and pure blooded left. she's warm, different from other, sweet and unpredictable, childish and vulnerable. Hence they've met. he's Natsume. she's Mikan. ON HIATUS
1. The King

RUTHLESS YET FRAGILE

A land which was known as a place where the ferocious vampires exist, the blood-sucking demon who was devouring blood of those pitiful human. Vampires were powerful and ruthless that they also started to roam in the human land where they relentlessly suck the blood of those human that do not possess any power and were vulnerable.

After a war between the swore enemy of the vampire which were the werewolves, they successfully won the battle but unfortunately both of the respectable King and Queen died in the war and their one and only son was left behind to rule the land, a seventeen years old prince took the throne and ruled all over the land but something wasn't certainly right when the young King became tyrant and exiled every individual who opposed him and hence the noble can't do anything and some synthetic noble continued to root for the young King for they will have a power if they continued to be on his side.

The Human were seen as a feast that suffice their thirst for blood and devoured them as some of them died of losing a lot of blood or even not having a single drop of blood in their corpse. Some of the vampire lived in the human land and live like a normal being some were Hollywood actress, singer, some were known worldwide and freely roam the human land.

(note: this is in modern times.)

the young king stayed in his castle for he was sure that a lot of person was hoping to assassinate him but he was pure-blooded and was the powerful among the nobles and mid-class persons. As the one and only royal left behind still many nobles wanted to have their daughters sent to the tyrant young king for they will have a power but to their dismay the young king knew their motive better than anyone. He had the power, the looks, and the pure-blood that every vampire would wish for hence many maidens wanted to be his bride albeit he was a demon, ruthless, and cruel lad. And HE was Natsume Hyuuga.

The young king with his unruly raven hair and hypnotizing crimson eyes with a pale skin and masculine body motioned his hand to the ornately window. He looked at his land with those unreadable crimson eyes, still motionless until a voice was heard from the door of his chamber.

"Your majesty, I have reported back from my mission." The lad said that captured the attention of the king. The King didn't reply to the said sentence for he knew that he'll open the door and welcome himself to his chamber because the lad had the permission to enter his chamber.

And the huge door opened revealing a lad with a blonde hair and sapphire orbs, he had a pale skin too and well-built body because of his appearance that follows the looks of the king he maybe around the age of the king too.

"Didn't I say to call me Natsume and don't use formal speaking to me." the king who knew the lad spoke as he looked at him.

"But it's being impolite to your majesty if anyone heard." the lad said in a worry tone and lead himself near the ornate window where the king was leaning on.

"Then use it when nobody's around." the king diverted his gaze again to the scenery through the window.

"The nine noble agreed with us , the only thing that we should do now is to wait..." the lad said with a smirk on his face as a bunny jumped on his arm and he caressed it then looked at the king waiting for a response.

The king then smirked as he knew what would be the result of what they have done. "they should knew better than anyone what will happen to them when they mistakenly bump into me but they were stubborn, well I guess I can't help it but do this."

And then the next day came, the sun gave it's warmth to the people in sight of it when the bird sweetly chirped and the fresh air just seemed to agree with the warmth of the sun that happily touched everyone's skin.

A news came in flash, a messenger just went in to the hall where the soldiers lined in the side that gives off a space in the middle that had a carpet on it for the messenger to walk on, on the end of it was a seven steps stair and on top of it was an ornate chair where the king was sitting with his leg on top of the other and his two arm rested on the both side of the chair. To the side of the king was the blonde with sapphire eyes lad who was standing still.

The messenger's knee found it's way on the ground and his head bowed low in front of the king then he lifted his head and stood still saying the message he was given of "your majesty, the tenth noble was nowhere to be found and we also spotted this letter that had your majesty's name on it that we believed that this was to be given to you, your majesty."

The general that was in front of the soldier's line came to the messenger to take the letter then he ascended to the seven steps stairs and before giving off the letter to the respected king, he knelt down and bowed his head low then he stood and gave the letter to the proper person to be given of.

The king eyed the messenger while the general took his time to descend to the seven steps stairs. " You may go." the king's voice was heard at the silence of the hall then he rose from his seat and was followed by the blonde lad. The only sight of them was their backs that was vanishing without a trace.

...Night...

The king was sitting as he remembered the letter that was on the table, he lifted his arm and reached for it, he held the letter, opened and it read.

_To the tyrant king, _

_We maybe dead or we may have survive if ever you read this, you threatened the nobles not to help us and you send us a lot of vampire that was under your command. If the previous King and Queen never die this land would have been able to improve and we wouldn't like this, it's all your fault, it's your fault why the King and Queen died and it's because of your wrapped attitude and all, you're a failure that you have to dispose those who oppose you... to send them to the hell but don't forget this they maybe come back for you and pull you with them to go to the depth of hell..._

_Don't forget this family you destroy,_

_The tenth noble family..._

"Hmph, well, all you can do now is whine..." Natsume smirked and was finally satisfied when he heard a voice of someone who he certainly knew. he didn't even flinch he just stood there still.

"Natsume, aren't we getting overboard?" the blonde lad said as he appeared out of nowhere with the bats flying around him until it was all gone.

"Ruka, we already have done it, there's no taking back..." Natsume said as he neared to the window and looked through it saying "it's almost time..."

"Ruka, I'm going out it's suffocating in here." he walked near to his king sized bed and took off his cloak and he laid it down there, hence now he was only in white long-sleeve polo shirt with charcoal-gray slacks and black shoes. he had an unruly raven hair and the same hypnotizing crimson orbs with his piercing on his ears and scent that was really like him.

"Don't tell me, you're going there!" Ruka said in disbelief for he knew where that place was.

"That don't tell me' of yours is were I'm exactly going to." Natsume opened the window and jumped off through it, successfully infiltrating from going out of the castle leaving a dumbfounded Ruka behind.

As Natsume reached the so called 'don't tell me' place that they were referring just earlier which was the Sakura Tree, he descended and sat there leaning his back on its trunk as he thought what happen that day, the day his parents promised to him that they'll be back.

_Flashback_

_"Otou sama, okaa sama, where are you going?" said by an innocent child to his parent._

_"Oh Natsume, you should do what I say, don't leave this castle because it's dangerous out there and your father and mother will put an end to it so just stay here." her lovely mother with her father who patted his head warmly walk and go._

_Natsume ran to them and tugged to his parents clothes as he begged "father, mother, don't leave me..." _

_"Don't worry son, we'll be back, don't worry, we promise..." his father gave him a warm hug and lovingly smile and continue to walk with their back in sight which was vanishing without a trace._

_The next day, rather than rejoicing they were mourning for a certain respective leader that causes them to win the battle._

_"Where's mother and father?" a certain raven haired boy who was clueless asked a maid but the maid only cried and patted his head and said "they were in a good place now."_

_"But they promise to me they would be back." but the maid only smiled to him like she was about to break into pieces "Sometime, they will be back." _

_End of the Flashback _

He thought to himself _they promise they'll be back but they broke it... I've waited but like you've said but you never came._

__It's all your fault, it's your fault why the King and Queen _died... _he remembered what the letter state.

__It's all your ___fault_. it kept on repeating in his mind.

__It's all your fault__ ...

__It's all your fault__ ...

__It's all your fault__ ...

When he was about to snap, he heard a voice, a calming voice. Right now he hoped it'll comfort him from the hurt he felt, he hoped it will. He wanted a comforting arm to hug him to feel the warmth again like how his parents would. He missed them, their smile, touch, scent and presence. He wanted a hand to held him. He wanted a lips to smile at him sweetly. He wanted a person to make him feel it all again.

He subconsciously followed where the voice was coming from and he saw a maiden standing before a tree and was singing to her heart's content. She had a brunette hair that was until her waist and it was tied with a ribbon. She had a delicate skin that radiates because of the moon's light and lastly she had a hazel eyes that matches perfectly to her brunette hair.

Haru ni saku hana

Natsu hirogaru sora yo

Kokoro no naka ni

Kizamarete kirameku

it seems the time stopped and all he could hear was her singing, her sweet voice engulfed his very mind that it calmed him, it made him forget about what he was thinking exactly..

Asa ni furu ame

Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo

Mune ni afureru hikari wa

Kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi

Subete daite aruiteiru

Watashi no te to

Kimi no te wo

Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

As she stopped singing, she looked at the direction Natsume was standing and there she said "oh you're listening, how embarrassing." she said cheerfully as she smiled warmly to him as he thought that he wouldn't be able to encounter such smile again. She walked to him and asked him "why're you here?"

"None of your business." Natsume diverted his gaze to another while this certain brunette haired human maiden just answered him by "well, don't stay here 'till late, it's cold so take this." she place her neck scarf around his to keep him warm and then smiled at him.

"I really don't need this because I don't get sick like humans do." he was about to take off the scarf when she said "you talked funny." then she laughed modestly "but doesn't it makes you feel warm." she stated not asked.

But he just continue saying "monsters don't get sick."

the brunette looked clueless when he said it as he sensed it, he pulled out a dagger out of nowhere and asked her to stab him anywhere. "what are you saying?" Now the brunette had a worried face with a confused tone with her.

She won't stab him hence he took the dagger and stab himself. The maiden stood there in horror and her hands were shaking. When he was about to stab himself again she stopped him and took the dagger off of his hand and threw it as far as she could. The brunette hair that was in ribbon was now set free as she held her ribbon to bandage him when she was about to touch him he held her wrist and said "look..."

The maiden looked at the wounded part and it slowly heal like nothing happened, the flesh was intact and good as new. Now, she looked at his face as he said again "monsters don't get sick."

"Monster like me who sucks blood from human were powerful so I don't get sick." the maiden can't believe what she just witnessed.

"m m monster?" she said in disbelief. she looked at him intently she placed her hand on his cheek with a worried looking face and he was there standing still.

"So run now if you don't want to get your blood suck." he threatened her.

"Then... suck it." she didn't move an inch.

"I'll kill you." Natsume said mercilessly. she was just right in front of him caressing his cheeks so he lifted his right hand at the back of her head and then hit her gently as she looked at him with her eyes soon closing, her body was losing it's balance until he held and lifted her bridal style.

he just made her sleep and he really didn't know what came into him but he just felt like she was different from all.

* * *

><p>ellahist: this chapter was not checked thoroughly so I can say you have read a lot of mistake up there. well, sorry about that but then REVIEW, I want a REVIEW. just a peice of your mind... pretty please! anyway do you think that it's good or worse... I don't own gakuen alice, ne?<p> 


	2. Insane, Idiot and Stupid Woman

Ruthless Yet Fragile

By ellahist…

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

CHAPTER 2: Insane, Idiot and Stupid Woman.

The young king also known as Natsume Hyuuga was still standing there under the Sakura tree which was at it's best carrying the unconscious maiden with gorgeous brunette hair and with those hazel eyes that was hidden for they were close. He looked at her face with those drowning crimson eyes until his attention was captured by the blonde who was Ruka and a raven haired maiden with those violet orbs looking at the crimson ones.

She broke the silence "it's unusual for you to have a girl at your arms, well I guess I have to work on her now." She means she'll do some research about the brunette haired girl. they popped out of nowhere as Ruka seemed to look interested in the maiden at his arm too.

"She's off limits, don't lay your fangs on her, she's privately mine and you two are already married why don't you two feed yourselves?"

Natsume walked away on the depth of the forest until his back can't be traced and was engulfed by the darkness of the forest as he carried with him the maiden with the brunette hair.

"It really is not like him to carry a girl, normally he'll just pleasure himself sucking their blood until their dead." Ruka wasn't really talking ill of him it was just the usual thing he witnessed over and over. He looked at the girl beside him with a hint of sweetness.

"Well, as for the girl, I think I like her…" The maiden with raven hair said as she motioned her head to his neck ready to dig in.

"Hotaru, I think I know what you'll do." Ruka said to the raven haired girl who dig her fangs on Ruka's neck and busily sucking the delicious blood, she stroked Ruka's blonde hair and snaked her other arm around his shoulder as Ruka placed his arms at her waist and feeling the pleasure of having your blood sucked on, it was the best according to them, best than sex that was.

THE NEXT MORNING

The brunette was waked by the phone's ring, she was right in her bed, she motioned her hand to her side like she was finding something with her body still laying on her comfy bed and still had her eyes closed until she seemed to touch something that according to her was her phone and opened it then placed it right next to her ears.

"MIKANNNNNNNN! Where the hell are you? You're an hour late already so get your ass out of the bed and already get going HERE! I swear for the next 30 minutes and you're still not here, you're not going to get your salary for this month… tot tot tot tot tot tot..." The brunette whose called Mikan shutted her eyes open and looked at her surrounding, she was back to reality as she thought about yesterday about the vampire and all or is it just a dream?

Anyway she's already LATE… she didn't bother to go for a bath, she just change to her uniform from her yesterdays clothes which was unusual for her because she was always sleeping on pajamas or night gown, she looked at the mirror brushed her silky hair and looked at her appearance then the next thing was she showered herself with those perfume that was strawberry scented which was her favorite, run, put her shoes on her feet and then run off to nowhere.

She reached the place and "YOU'RE EXACTLY HERE IN 30 MINUTES AND 1 MILLISECOND, how're you going to explain yourself Mikan Sakura?" Misaki the manager spoke.

"Oh holy manager, please spare and have mercy on me." She looked at Misaki with her puppy dog face.

"What? Do I look like a saint to you, well unfortunately I'm not so you're not going to get your salary." Misaki looked at her mercilessly.

"Oh please, holy manager, the most reliable, responsible, and honorable human I've ever met, please have mercy on me, I just stayed up 'till late yesterday with my umm… unexpected problem that I had to deal with and I totally forgot to set my alarm clock and wake up late… please ever merciful manager, please spare me!" She looked like she was gonna cry in no time.

Misaki sighed at her "okay, okay, just never forget to set your alarm clock again, hmm?"

"HAI!, thank you holy manager, the most reliable, responsible, honorable hu-" cut by Misaki who sighed again.

"Okay, okay, that's enough! I understand, okay?" She was currently seventeen years old and she also stopped her study in college because she had no money for the tuition fee, unfortunately when she wasn't in this world, her mother was American and her father was a Japanese, they fall in love with each other and got married even though her mother's family was against it. They lived here in Tokyo where was far from his father's hometown but when she was fifteen which was two years ago her mother and father both died in an unfortunate accident, she lived alone in a small apartment and tried to get part-time jobs almost everywhere but to her disappointment she can't afford the tuition fee so she had to stop.

Right now, she has a stable job from Misaki's cafe, Misaki knew what Mikan had gone through, she even offered that she'll pay for the tuition fee and still give her the salary every month and just pay it by working in her cafe but Mikan refused because as she said it was already more than enough when Misaki accepted her to work there.

"Welcome, sir!" she lead the man to the table with the empty seat and offered him the menu.

"I'll get your order sir." she said cheerfully with respect.

"umm, I want this pasta and just a cold water, please." the man said courteously.

"Right away, sir!" then again she smiled.

And there the day went well she went back home and laid her body to her comfy bed, she thought about what happened that night if it was just a dream or was it real? but thinking that it was about a vampire and all she thought it might be just a dream as she chuckled about her weird mind thinking about vampire, _do they even exist anyway?_ she thought.

AT NATSUME'S CASTLE...

The night was boring for a certain king. A girl was laying on the ground helplessly, she was still alive and she looked like she just reached her climax, she was blushing and drooling and her breathing was heavy, her eyes was lusting and she had blood all over her neck and the part of her clothes over her chest.

Natsume was fully dress, standing there and having a blood on the side of his lips which he licked off, he called someone to take away the disgusting woman on the ground according to him. After that, someone took away the woman, he was alone there he walked nearing the window and leaned on it.

He thought _I never had enough of the blood, I still thirst for it... what's happening to me? _

Again, his childhood best friend appeared out of nowhere and practically spoke "Natsume, do you want me to get you another woman?" knowing his raven friend, he'll definitely asked for another blonde.

"Bring here a brunette and I would like it better if she had a hazel eyes too." Ruka shotted a look at his beloved best friend "wow, it's not like you, you always go for the blonde one."

"I don't know, I just want a brunette now." Natsume looked at the scenery lustfully once he got enough of it he flopped over his bed and laid his body there reminiscing the scent of strawberry that he found his nose seeking for.

Not so long, a woman entered his chamber, as he requested, she had a brunette hair but with blue eyes, he prefer it to be hazel though because he thought it would match the brunette hair perfectly. She went over Natsume and brush her body to his, when she was on top of him she had her left arm leaning on the bed on the side of his head while her right hand was busy unbuttoning her upper clothes, she was smirking and seducing him.

When she was only on her undergarment and still on top of him, he said with his poker face as if he hadn't seen her body that was certainly alluring any man's hormones "sing."

He stated no more like commanding her but she took it like it was his way of seducing someone. "I'll sing in the process when we do this."

"I said sing!" He said while pushing the woman off of him. They were standing on the ground while Natsume waited intently for her voice, the voice that once calmed him.

"Oh, I swear you'll like what I will do so don't trouble yourself hearing me sing, you can sucked my blood if you want while we do that, it would be the best ever." She said while pushing him on the bed but he won't budge he was just there standing still.

"Ruka, take this disgusting trash out of my chamber, now." In instant he appeared and lead the desperate woman out of his chamber. After a while, Imai entered his chamber with a paper on her hand which was she was reading.

"Mikan Sakura, 17 years old, appearance was well... good enough with brunette hair and hazel eyes, her body was petite but having a C cup for her breast with long skinny legs, she had a pale skin and is a human with strawberry scent that you favored. She had an amazing voice that you once heard and she was the only child of her parents that both died in an accident, she had a part-time job on a cafe own by Misaki who takes care of her too. She lived in an apartment near the forest with cherry blossom you always stayed to. Birthday is January one, she also stop her study without having enough money for the tuition fee, she didn't know any single relative and she's half American and half Japanese."

Natsume raised a brow "you seek for a brunette haired girl with hazel eyes and with a good voice also... I know you knew who you're seeking for."

"I don't know, she just bewitched me, I just met her and I can't erase her from my mind." was the only word he can said to explain what was happening to him even though he declared her as his.

"Oh, did she really bewitched you?" seemed like she was mocking him just from her tone you can clearly guessed it.

"What? do you think I'm a fool?" he glared at her, he swore if this girl in front of him wasn't his beloved childhood best friend's wife, he'll kill her.

"Oh, how did you know what it is exactly on my mind, you save me for not having myself to say it. thank you." she just won and he knew it but then he felt something that struck his body, he felt his throat dryness he held his neck and fell on his right knee, it hurt him, he didn't know what was happening to his body he just drink some blood earlier and he already thirst for it again he smelled blood everywhere but there was only one and the most alluring blood of a human near the Sakura tree he always stayed to, he can smell it, the blood he's seeking for.

"Oh, is it already affecting you, the symptom of craving for someone... don't worry, it also happen to me and Ruka so bye, I wish you good luck, Hyuuga." Imai disappeared.

His breathing was uneven, he laid his body that was aching to go and flee to the Sakura tree where that person with that blood was staying currently, he knew better than anyone who that person was and he have decided, he'll kill her and take her blood 'till the very last drop.

The next thing he knew was he opened the window and jumped, probably going to the place he was seeking for, the Sakura tree.

Through the cold and silent night a voice which he was seeking for was heard throughout, it was the same calming voice that stopped his body from aching all over, he walked nearing the Sakura tree and saw her behind the Sakura tree, she was standing right next to it like that night, her hair laid freely until her waist and some of it brushed to her face, her eyes was close making Natsume tempted to see it and wait for the time when she'll open it revealing the hazel eyes that he once seeked for too.

Sing a song unto the world

Rising high the clouds unfurl

Fan the planes into the past

She was wonderful, it seemed like the time stops and so the world, it was peaceful and warm. Natsume seemed to forget about his plan to kill her, he just focused at the sight in front of him.

Here now our lives will last

We'll never know the times of pain

Fall down, Fall down, falls the rain

My life won't be plain.

She stopped until and then look at his direction, she had a face like she had seen a monster, she spotted the same raven haired guy with crimson eyes like in her dream which was a vampire as she thought but was it really a dream? wasn't he standing before her? then it wasn't a dream.

Natsume got her reaction, it meant that she was scared of him, well who wouldn't as he thought in a matter of fact. He neared at her but she just stood there completely surprised because of his presence, she was right in front of him but the next thing was not something he expected her to do.

She simply touched his face caressed it like checking it if it's a dream or not while he didn't really expect her to do it, wasn't she scared of him? why was she touching him if she were scared? was she bewitching him? those were some of the questing bothering him completely.

"Didn't I say that I'll kill you?" the raven lad said to her that seemed to make her snap out of it.

"So it really wasn't a dream... well, you didn't, right?" she smiled.

"I'll suck you're blood until the very last drop." Natsume didn't budge.

"Oh my, I'll let you suck some of my blood but you'll accompany me first." Mikan held his wrist and practically dragged him everywhere.

Firstly was to the ice cream shop that was still open, she treated him and give him one strawberry ice cream.

"This is so delicious, I bet you'll like it." then she licked at her ice cream, he looked at her first and then lick some of his too, he can say it's good, it melted on his tongue and it wasn't that sweet just enough for him.

Next was to the park nearby, they encounter a child, probably three years old, he was crying like mad because he was lost and he can't find his way back home neither his parents. Mikan carried the boy and patted his head until he stopped crying, they helped the boy to get home after an hour Mikan's arm was already tired because the boy was kind of heavy too so she let Natsume carry the boy and the boy seemed to like him too, that was the first time he held a child. Eventually, they found his parent who was worried sick finding for him too.

It's already late. Mikan practically let this stranger stay at her apartment, she went to her room, shower herself a bit to refresh herself and change to her night gown. It was five inch high above the knee, sleeveless and a bit see-through. She offered him to shower and change then spend the night in her apartment for it was too late but he refused.

Until the pain and the dryness of his throat lingered again to his body, he held his neck again like gasping for air and his eyes turned bright crimson that it can be seen in the dark, his body moved and walked to Mikan, when she sensed it, she looked at him with a bit surprised expression.

"Run, woman, RUN!" he fell on his knee again and gasped for air, he was sweating all over and still holding his neck.

"What are you saying?" she run to his side rather than running away, she let him lean on her and asked him "what's happening? are you craving for blood? then I'll give you some." she gathered her hair and tilted her head for him to dig in easily.

"Stupid, idiot, what are you saying? run, now, while I can still control myself..." He was panting hard as he spitted his words to her, it pained him.

"NO!" she hugged him having his head leaned on his neck "it's okay... I won't regret."

"You'll die if I do..." Natsume said.

"My family already died, I don't have anyone left behind, it's okay..."

"You'll sacrifice you're self for someone you don't know!" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, because I'm already insane..." he didn't hesitate any further, he dig in and tasted her lustful blood. it was the best one.

"Ah, ahh! umm..." she was moaning, feeling the pleasure having your blood sucked. he was listening to her every moans that she made.

"B b by t the umm ahh w way, I'm Mikan..." Mikan held her mouth to stop the funny sound that was escaping to her mouth but she can't, her back arched and her hand run through his silky raven hair while the other was busy gripping his shirt .

He finally drank her blood. There in his arm in bridal style was the fragile brunette haired maiden whose unconscious, her head was hung and so her arms, she had a wound on her neck that was bleeding, she was breathing evenly and was in her deep slumber.

She didn't die, actually a person wouldn't die if you suck his blood unless you sucked his blood until the last drop, he just tested her but he seemed to be a bit out of control that he sucked too much causing her to faint.

"Yeah, you really are insane, idiot and stupid. Now you're officially mine." he smirked at the maiden in his arms.

* * *

><p>ellahist: that was it. hope you review! it wasn't thoroughly checked so you had to bear with the mistakes again haha... sorry about that... review, drop a review... just a single click, I know it wouldn't bother you that much, right? please *puppy dog face...<p> 


	3. Scheming Hotaru

RUTHLESS YET FRAGILE

by ellahist

Once again, I clearly do not own Gakuen Alice…

CHAPTER 3: Scheming Hotaru

Mikan woke up from her deep slumber, she felt exhausted but just a bit, she expected to see her white ceiling and pink wall and to feel her comfy small bed with her white blanket covering her but what was in front of her was not it, she was in an ornately king-sized bed covered with black blanket, the room was spacious and ornately decorated with high quality furniture and the floor that was marble was covered with greatly designed carpet.

To her sight, it felt like it was still night because of the curtains covering the ornate window, there was also a veranda that was separated from the room by a glass that was covered with a huge curtain from the ceiling to the floor.

"Where am I?" was the first words she said, she looked at herself just to realize that she was only wearing her undergarments with a big white polo that wasn't buttoned at all, it creep her.

Where she was? Why was she clothed like this? Why was she there? Where was the raven guy who sucked her blood? Who was the raven haired guy? She thought she was already dead, what happened? Those were the question that was lingering in her mind and to add that she was a little dizzy too.

She took the blanket off of her and opened the huge door to exit the room not minding that she was only wearing a white polo and it was still unbuttoned showing her undergarment, she run to ask someone to answer all her questions in her mind until she bumped on someone.

He had a blue hair with the same hazel eyes as her and he seemed a high ranked person because of the clothes he was wearing.

"Oh, who're you? I guess you're lost." the man had a grin on his face.

"Yes and I don't know where I am, I want to go back to my apartment." Mikan didn't doubt to answer him.

"Then I would gladly lead your way out." the man once again stare at her from top to bottom, he seemed to ogle on her chest.

The man lead the way as Mikan followed him, as they walked he seemed to stop in front of a room which was in the end of the hallway, it seemed to be very secluded from the other room, she asked the man. "are we here already? I actually want to leave." Mikan fidgeted as she looked down at the floor.

"I actually forgot something here, Would you help me find it?" He asked as he opened the huge door of the room inviting her in, she walked to enter the room but someone held her wrist and pulled her from his arm preventing her from going in the room, she was in the arm of a certain man, when she looked who the man was, it was the same guy with raven hair and crimson eyes. He placed a black cloak over her to cover her body.

"I might as well inform you, Mr. Taki Amuya, those individual who tries to get my possessions are being brought in the dungeon for life time to rot or maybe they can be exiled, and most individual wants the latter. This woman is mine, meaning she was my possession who you tries to get and I assume that you already know what will happen to you. that's all Mr. Taki Amuya, thank you for your time, we'll take our leave." the man named Taki Amuya stood there in horror while the king dragged the lady in black cloak which was Mikan by the wrist.

"ugh, w w what?" she can't keep up to his pace.

"wait!" she exclaimed but he didn't even flinched.

"hey..." before she knew it she was already in the previous room where she fell asleep and was pinned in the wall by this vampire with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"what are you-" she was cut by saying what was in his mind.

"you are mine, who says you are permitted to leave this room, I AM the only one who can permit you what to do, that man almost claim you. As punishment for the action you've done, I supposed to kill you but it'll be no fun without any entertainment, right? didn't you say it's okay for you to get killed by me, you're insane, right?" the cloak that hung on her shoulder was now on the marbled floor, his eyes were vermilion clearly visible in the dark room, her tears were already swelling on her eyes until she slapped him.

his face?

clearly...

SURPRISED.

Just that one word, he never expected any living thing will stood up on him and even slapped him, he didn't even expect that she'll smile at him when they first met, he didn't expect her voice to be warm and calming, he didn't expect her blood was the one he's seeking for, why?

He looked at her, he expected her to be angry and all but why is she looking like that to him like she didn't know why she slapped him, looking guilty and afraid. He motioned his hand to her face but she shut her eyes tightly expecting him to hurt her. Any person who slap him or even talked back to him will be punished by death that's why no one had opposed him, okay, there was but they were not insane to directly oppose him and face their death, right? He can easily punish her but why can't he?

She opened her eyes to look to him, she found him staring at her. She looked down at her feet and then looked up to him again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slap you. It's just that I'm really confuse when you say I'm yours and I still have business to deal with in my apartment so I wanted to go back and-" she was cut again when he stated to lick her neck lustily.

His hand move on her back and the other was on stroking her hair and licking her neck his eyes was vermilion and his fangs grew and use it to dig on her neck.

"ah aa ah ahhhhhh!" her voice was heard throughout the spacious room as her back arched same with his arm which was pressing her body over his to feel her warmth, her hand was moving going to his hair gripping in it and the other was to his clothes. Her face was flushed and she was even catching her breath, her legs grew weaker hence she depended on his arm across her back which was the one that kept her body pressing to his and in the process kept her standing still.

He stopped and licked the part he dig in, she was all flushed from the feeling he was sending her. Her hands were on both side of his shoulder as she catched her breath like she just run. He eyed her, he was keeping her standing still by pressing her chest to his. She couldn't look at his eyes.

He leaned and whispered to her "remember this. you're mine." she doesn't have any power at all, it was like he sucked it all out and all she can do was to agree with him. "y ye yeah..."

He smirked as he heard her agree. "you're an idiot!" he held her by the neck as he put her up.

"you jerk." she choked out. He didn't either expect that anyone in this world will have the guts to call him _jerk._

"don't let anyone claim you other than me." he said possessively.

"no one owns me and I don't even know who you are." she cried out as she struggle from his grasp.

"oh that's why you let me suck you're blood and you're willing to risk you're life for me." he said sarcastically.

"let me down, let me down!" she didn't expect him to put her down easily even if she said that but fortunate of her he let her down but not gently, he let go of her neck and she fell flat on the floor.

"I hate you, you stupid jerk vampire. I despise you..." _I hate the way you make me all flush and bothered_ she fell unconscious on the floor as he went to her side and carried her bridal style.

"Ruka." In a flash Ruka was in front of him.

"Bring her to her place and prepare Taki Amuya for the execution tomorrow." Ruka was worried about him after all he will be the one who will be hurt in the end.

"Natsume..." Ruka trailed off then in a flash Ruka with Mikan vanished in the thin air.

He was alone in his spacious chamber, he was totally worn out, he laid his body on his king-sized bed and took a sleep. The scheming Hotaru didn't let this pass, she sneaked in his room and stood on the side of his bed.

"you really are stubborn, just when are you going to stop hurting yourself and doubting everyone around you, you're smart but dense in a way, sigh, I think aunt Kaoru sends me here to take care of you too." she slipped a little candy like object to his lips and made him consumed it while sleeping.

"I know you wouldn't eat this even if I kill you so the best thing to do is for you to consume it not knowing." She smirked evilly.

Mikan's Place

It's morning and the tomorrow became today. The lady in bed with brunette hair and hazel eyes just woke up to be greeted by the chirping birds and blinding light of the sun as she opened her eyes.

A lot of question came running to her mind like the thing that happen in that spacious room was just a dream or was she going insane? but what totally bothers her now was that she had not reported for her work yesterday.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I forgot about my work!" she dashed again in full speed to prepare and in a blink of an eye she was now closing the door of her apartment running for her life not to be late again for work, she really was sure Misaki san won't give her salary for the month, she frowned at the idea.

As she opened the door of the cafe she wasn't welcomed by lectures of Misaki but a worried face that looked at her current state, her hair was a mess and she was pale and oh yeah she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday hence Mikan's stomach grumbled loudly at the place.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Misaki looked at her with worried face.

"ah yeah, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday that's why." she faked a laugh while Misaki was surprise when she said she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"oh Mikan, eat first, I had bake a cake and you can take this day off, your face is pale and your always late this days, is there something wrong? don't bottled it all up to you, you can share it to me and I might be able to help you..." Misaki said as her motherly side appeared.

"oh really then I'll gladly dig in the cake, don't worry it's just something came up and I can't understand what was going on too..." Mikan touched her temple and neared to Misaki as she dig in the cake Misaki gave her.

"you really have to take this day off, ne? rest and eat a lot also." Misaki received a warm smile from Mikan and finished the cake then bid her farewell to her trusted friend and manger and consecutively she left.

She walked going to her apartment. Her apartment was actually near to her working place, as she reached the door of her apartment, she pulled out her keys from her pocket and placed it to the hole then twisted it, consecutively she opened her door and walked straight to her room, she flopped to her bed to sleep and cuddled her pillow but somethings wrong to her pillow, it was warm and it was moving and she felt that it was breathing too when she looked at it her hazel eyes met a crimson one.

There on her bed was a little kid about 3-4 years old with raven hair and crimson eyes perfectly reminding her of someone with the same physiques but a vampire and ill-mannered one.

In Hotaru and Ruka's place.

"Hotaru, is this really the right thing to do?" Ruka looked at her with a worried looking face.

"yeah, he was really stubborn and I know now why aunt Kaoru send me here and it is to babysit her son." she earned an "eh?" from Ruka.

"ah by the way, inform him that we'll be substitute for now from his position as he take a live from his position so he doesn't have to worry and Mr. Taki Amuya will definitely meet his execution for tomorrow, ne? and don't forget we'll also inform him about his work." she looked at the scenery outside as she heard Ruka's "okay but wouldn't Natsume kill us because of this."

"yeah at first he'll freak out but he won't kill us in the end because he'll be more than happy that we stood up for him because he can freely loiter around, sigh I envy him." she laughed evilly.

"And also I already put my self to like Mikan chan because..." she trailed off and pause for a second or two.

"we're both cute." she smirked to Ruka then winked. Evil wink.

* * *

><p>ellahist: sorry for the late update, I'm not really confident with this chapter, so if you think is bad or good? it's up to you also please review, a piece of your mind...<p>

sigh, I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS, I KEEP CHANGING THE SCENE AND WHAT I SHOULD MAKE NATSUME SAYS AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT DON'T SUE ME, I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO...

because I really have to show that Natsume was ruthless and it's was just the second chapter I have to really show he really was cruel to Mikan. so it's okay if you review it's bad and you don't like it but this is the best thing I can think of sigh.

Oh yeah, sorry for the mistake in grammar or any typos and misspelled words too.


	4. Short Scenes

Ruthless yet Fragile

By ellahist

I do wish to own Gakuen Alice but it's impossible…

CHAPTER 4: SHORT SCENES

She surprisely looked at the child in front of her, there were many questions popping to her mind like who the child is? Where did he popped out of nowhere? Why was he here? But one thing was sure…

She motioned her arms towards him and beamed with her bright smile just to say…

"you're so CUTE!" she exclaimed and actually her breast was suffocating the child but fortunately she loosened her embrace and looked at the child, she smiled and kindly asked.

"who're you? and why're you here?" she looked kindly to his crimson eyes.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." The child named Natsume said, he had a stoic face on and he didn't seem to move or show any expression on his face even when he was hugged by Mikan.

"oh, you're Natsume kun, umm why are you here?" she continued asking, holding his both shoulders while they had an eye contact, the hazel ones met the crimson ones.

"I don't have anywhere to go that's why." He averted his gaze from her .

"where are your parents?" she interrogated.

"they're already dead." He said straightly without a flinch or any reaction.

"oh, I'm sorry, then where do you live?" she apologized and consequently asked.

"I already said I don't have." he said a little bit irritated for making him repeat himself.

"huh? Then where are you residing before you even go here? I think you're about 3-4 years old but you can speak straightly already and who's the one that raise you when you're just a baby?" Mikan really was confused.

"my parents." he answered with a sarcastic and confident tone like saying are you an idiot? that was the dumbest question I've heard in my entire life."

"they already died, right? how about your relatives?" searching for any information or a person linked to the child. "I don't have those people called relatives."

"and this past years when you are 2 or 3 where do you reside?" still confused she decided to interrogate him again.

"in the castle, I'm a prince and my parent are the king and queen but they died from a war then." and that really, definitely, absolutely, completely, seriously, in a matter-of-fact, 100 % made her more certainly confused.

"huh? Ah okay, okay, I understand, you must be very tired and very influenced by fairy tales and stuff, right? So for now, I'll let you live here, well I think I can raise for now since I have some money saved since you don't have your parents." Mikan smiled at him and he smirked… evilly.

"so to start… let's clean you up." Mikan simply lifted him and went inside the bathroom, she put him down to the floor and kneeled down, she stripped him slowly until it registered to Natsume's mind that she'll bath him.

He stopped her before she could even strip him completely. Mikan noticed it.

"why? Are you embarrassed? you don't have to, I'll also strip so we can bath together hence you'll not be the only one who's nude, okay? so don't worry." She lifted her shirt up and off then take off of her pants and before she could even take off her underwear, he stopped her by a question.

"what are you doing?" he freaked out not like some girls would but how a mature man would, she looked at him and smiled. It seemed like his words were not reaching her, she take off her polka-dotted brassiere and lastly her polka-dotted panty. She looked at the child in front of her and completely stripped him consecutively she lifted him and sat at the bathtub while Natsume was sitting on her stomach.

She slightly get a handful of water and pour it on his body then she smiled.

Natsume's POV

I can't believe on what she did and what situation I'm in. She had those big rounded and firm breast and long and smooth legs, she also had a flat stomach. She really was beautiful as I thought.

She poured some water on me but I don't care, she thought I was just some 3 years old boy that doesn't know anything and really completely innocent but it was the opposite. I can tell she was kind but an idiot, tough yet vulnerable, and she was easily taken advantage of. I smirked at the thought.

She lifted me with care, she hugged me like I was her treasure and she smiled to me like an angel and enjoyed the bath like I was her child or her little brother. After the bath, she lifted me again and put me down on the floor, she firstly put a bath towel around her, she also put a bath towel around me and lifted me again. We exited the bathroom and put me down, she went to her closet and searched for clothes for me I guessed and also for her.

She took out a small t-shirt that probably fit me, she dried me and put some powder that I really don't know what was it called, then slipped the t-shirt to me that was knee length to me.

She also took off her bath towel and once again I was able to see how beautiful she was, she slipped her panty to her legs then up, the same with her brassiere that was probably C cup or D then she wore a pants and tank top.

Then she looked at me with those hazel eyes and asked me with a cheerful tone "what do you wanna eat? I can cook just so you know, recently that is." she ended with a giggle.

End of the POV

"anything but sweets..." He answered her just like how a guy would, not how a child would and it kind of disappoint her 'cause she really thought he'll go for the sweets hence she insisted.

"sweets? you don't like it, why? oh you already wasted half of your life, you know... sweets are delicious, you should try eating one..." she begged with her ever-so-successful-puppy-dog-face suggested for pleasing one, then she added "how about cookies? my manager just recently taught me how." once again the puppy dog face...

"hmph, do whatever you want." he averted his gaze but for a certain someone, it looked like she won.

"yay!" she yelled.

After some minute...

Well, she successfully made a decent looking ones though, but it seemed like she was exhausted just from baking those so she rested for a while to her bed.

There she laid at her bed, Natsume looked at the cookies that she made and took a bite, it was not that bad though. He looked at her sleeping form while placing the cookie with a bite back on the plate and went to her, he took a sit at the edge of the bed where her head was resting with some of her hair dangling on her face, he stoked those to have a full view of her smooth face and looked at her without an expression.

who knows what that vampire one was thinking? but knowing him he must have some on his mind but he just not showed those through his face, all he showed was that he continually caressed her face.

Evening 7:00 p.m exactly

Mikan looked around her just to see Natsume in front of her "oh, natsume kun, what time is it already?" Natsume took a while to answer "about 7:00 p.m, I think."

"oh I see, sorry, I fell asleep." she added a giggle at the end, she sat and looked at Natsume but something was wrong with him. He's eyes was vermilion and he was pale, he was breathing heavily and when she made an eye contact with him he quickly averted his gaze and went away from her. Like a mother or sister would, she followed him. He entered the bathroom and she could hear that he quickly locked it.

She knocked worriedly "Natsume kun, Natsume kun, what's wrong?" He was not answering her and it made her more worried. She knocked continually and faster than before "Natsume kun, open the door, Natsume kun, what's wrong? tell me!"

Still nothing was heard and so she also stopped and sat in front of the door, waiting for him to open it. She could hear the uneven breath and some sounds like "ugh! argh!" as she remembered those eyes from before and his complexion, she remembered a certain someone with the same physique, she felt angry yet worried but just as she was already sunk deep in her thoughts the door opened wide revealing the same 3 year old boy with his crimson eyes and raven hair and also the fair complexion like nothing happened.

As she was sitting, she kneel down to caress his face and asked worriedly with a calming tone in her voice like a sister "what's wrong? hmm?" he replied simply "nothing." Mikan don't believe him but he's just a kid so she would go easy on him.

"are you sure?" still with the worried tone.

"yeah." Natsume averted his gaze.

"But if you have a problem, I'm someone you can rely on, even if it's just about a lollipop that you hardly wants I'll give you." She hugged him while saying those ensuring words. Those words felt nostalgic for Natsume as he remembered his parents, he just can't really control himself for he gravely wants her blood that it really addicted him when they made contact, there was also something that was bothering him, it was the fact her blood was the most thing he really craved for and he could have just suck it all out and then kill her but still it boring to do it that way because there won't be any interesting anymore but STILL there's also something that was bothering him, simply, he just felt awkward that she can hugged him completely that he could feel her bosoms.

Before they knew it, it was already late, they didn't even bother to have a dinner. She lifted him while hugging him and placed him on the bed, she also slip under the blanket beside him and face him.

It a little bit cold and he can see that she was shivering a bit, he can't helped but hugged her even though his face had already enough of her bosoms. She snapped and hugged him back to share the heat and pull the blanket over themselves more hence they fell asleep.

From a far.

"sigh, I really can't win against you, Natsume." Ruka had a mischievous smile plastered on his face until an "ehem, ehem..."

Hotaru was there "what do you mean by that?" with an evil glint from the side of her eyes that sent creeps to the pitiful Ruka, to add "actually, we're married and we've already done something beyond that, didn't we?"

"ahh umm, yes, yes, just exactly what you did say... anyway he's still enduring it." Hotaru averted her gaze to the raven haired 3 year old boy. "yeah, he is, so we'll just have to wait."

* * *

><p>ellahist: this wasn't checked so beware. it's short, I know and it really is unfair of me to update late with just this short chapter so sorry. I can't promise when and how long am I going to update soon but don't worry, I WILL UPDATE NO MATTER WHAT... I'll update even with only a hundred word even if I had a writer's block. actually I do already have hahaha.<p>

review, it won't bother you for long, right? ^^


	5. long title

RUTHLESS YET FRAGILE

by ellahist

as all gakuen alice's authors said "I do not own Gakuen Alice"...

CHAPTER 5: THE IDIOT BUT CUTE and THE INNOCENT YET EVIL BUT NOT...

The sun was up with its warmth surrounding the place, the birds tweeted and you can hear the people outside noisy for they were already up, having their breakfast and busy organizing their stuff for work, there was also this noisy thing that kept alarming the brunette haired girl whose hugging a little boy with a calm sleeping face awake...

She slowly opened her eyes to peek to her surroundings just to see her alarming clock ticking 7:37 a.m, she gradually freaked out but kept it in control because she might woke the little boy on her arms. She simply laid him on the bed and didn't bother to wake him up for the breakfast that she'll prepare soon.

Walking to her kitchen, she made a breakfast for the two of them, she ate her part while she covered the little boy's portion and left it on the table with a cute note saying "this cute onee-san will go to her work but I'll be right back as soon as I can, don't forget to eat this, okay?". She ran off as soon as she kissed the little boy's forehead.

Exactly at 8:00 a.m, she managed to catch up with the time and was safe from the lecture of her manager, Misaki. "Misaki san, I actually got a child-" she didn't managed to finish her words.

"What you're PREGNANT?" Misaki freaked out she then continued with her oh-so-ever-long lecture that Mikan thought she would be safe to "you know how hard a life is, Mikan and you didn't even finish your study and who's the guy? I want to talk to him and make it clear to him what consequen-" Mikan cut her too.

"Wait, I didn't mean that, I'm not pregnant, stay put and let me finish what I'm saying. As I said earlier it's a long story but to phrase it short, I found this boy in my apartment, he didn't have a place to go to and his parents already passed away too, he said his relatives are far away and I really don't know how he got in my apartment but I just can't leave him so I happen to make him stay with me for awhile." Mikan looked at her with a questioning face asking for a little help.

"Why don't you ask the police they might be looking for this boy, wait what was his name? I know a police that will help us, I'll contact him." Misaki fished out in her bag searching for her phone and dialed a number.

"his name is Natsume Hyuuga." just by saying his name she felt the creep remembering a raven haired guy with a stoic face whose a vampire while she was at it, her manager poked and shook her head signing that Natsume Hyuuga wasn't on the police station's missing person list.

She didn't exactly know how she would deal with that child but one thing was for sure, she'll surely take care of him like a little brother. When lunch time came, she asked Misaki if she can take a break and visit Natsume for a while. Fortunately, she got an okay from her then ran until she reached her apartment.

She opened the door and there he was. Natsume was there like he knew that she was coming or he just sensed that she was coming OR is it just her? She was kinda happy when he looked at her like he was innocent yet evil but not actually that striking crimson eyes really did the trick. At that sight she knelt down to level him and collected him on her arms saying "DAISUKI!", she broke the hug and looked at him again but there was something wrong in him, his eyes that was crimson just now turned into bright vermilion but when she blinked few times it was back to crimson and he seemed to be stiff when she embraced him or is it just her... again?

Anyway, she went to the kitchen to prepare something for him and after some minutes of waiting she was able to make a decent one at least.

"Natsume kun, your lunch's ready!" he walked to the kitchen and helped himself with the food on the table, it was the first time for him to taste this delicious food even though it was just a simple meal made by Mikan and somehow the food made him feel at bliss, he didn't know why it was really different from the food that the royal chef prepared back in the castle, it maybe grand but it was something ordinary for him...

As he finished eating, Mikan did the chores and was preparing for going back to her work until someone tugged on her shirt, it was Natsume. From Mikan's sight, Natsume was like about to cry begging for her not to leave him again but what she did next was something that Natsume didn't predict to happen even in his dreams.

Mikan knelt again and said "oh my god, you're so cute! kiss me!" her words still echoed on his mind like "kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, is me, ss mm , sm..."

All he was able to say was "huh?"

She did it again the puppy dog face with a please... "pretty, pretty, pretty, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! hm?" she formed her lips into kiss and closed her eyes waiting for him to initiate it.

...

...

...

she was still waiting...

...

...

...

Until he smirked and held the back of her neck kissing her torridly, when Mikan felt something she didn't expect him to do she broke the kiss and looked at him "ugh, I think a smack on the lip's enough... " she laughed nervously and run off to nowhere...

"First, you let me drink your blood, second you let me see your body, then third you let me kiss you... you really are an idiot..."he smirked at the thought...

"yet cute." he added.

* * *

><p>You might think I'm being unfair that I haven't updated for ages (exaggerating) and here I am<p>

back from the depth of only god knows where with this short chapter...

I'm really sorry, I just can't put myself to add anything after that scene... ahahahahaha

I'll just update again, when? actually only god knows it...

I really don't know when I will update too...

but please DO REVIEW!

_ELLAHIST_


End file.
